La complainte de l'Ombre
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS musical. Réadaptation de la chanson "La complainte de Jack" du film "L'étrange Noël de monsieur Jack" pour Pitch, selon sa situation et son point de vue dans l'histoire du film.


La nuit était sombre et lugubre. Personne ne se balader dehors et rester confortablement chez soi. Dans une forêt, aux arbres dépourvut de feuilles et s'élançant comme des mains aux longs doigts vers le ciel, la pleine lune semblait être la seule source de lumière et de réconfort dans cet endroit désert et pas rassurant.

Le long d'un sentier parmi les arbres, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui s'y aventurer. Pitch Black, le croque mitaine. Il était de sortie, exceptionnellement. Les gardiens étant trop préoccupés avec leurs bonheurs, leurs espoirs et émerveillement, il avait le champ libre. Pas pour aller effrayer les enfants. Non. cette fois, pour ce soir, il voulait se promener, dehors. Il avait les mains dans le dos, la tete pensive et le coeur mélancolique.

S'appuyant contre un rocher, il observer la lune, puis le décor sombre autour de lui.

_- Les enfants ont peur de moi,_

_Depuis toujours ils me craignent_

_Chaque soir je leur apporte de l'effroi_

Il reprit sa route, marchant à présent a travers les arbres, mimant des gestes effrayant pour les enfants.

_- Je me cache sous les lits_

_Dans les coins les plus sombres_

_Et ils crient_

_Dès que je sors de la pénombre_

_- Sans le moindre effort, je m'amuse comme un fou_

_Et dès qu'ils me voient ils paniquent !_

_- Un sursaut, ou un cri, a cause d'un simple « bouh ! »_

_Les plongent dans des torrents de pleurs hystériques !_

Il s'arrêta, s'appuya conter un arbre mort et au tronc fin, les yeux abattus par des sentiments familiers de solitude, de peine et de constatation négative et triste.

_- Mais... depuis des siècles, j'ai été rejeter..._

_Je ne peux plus faire ce que j'ai tant aimé..._

_Et moi Pitch Black ! le croque mitaine !_

_J'aimerais tant ne plus ressentir cette peine..._

Il poursuivit sa route qui donner accès à une petite colline, assez éclairer par la lune.

_- Dans mon coeur, il règne malgré moi..._

_Une solitude que je ne souhaite pas..._

_Pourtant mon souhait, c'est d'exister_

_À travers la peur, des enfants effrayés..._

Reprenant une expression de confiance et d'assurance, il affichait un sourire diabolique et satisfait face à ses aptitudes pour terrifier les autres.

_- Je suis le maître des cauchemars !_

_L'empereur du noir !_

_Personne ne m'arrive à la cheville !_

_- Quand il se fait tard_

_J'effraie tous les soirs,_

_Les petits, les garçons et les filles !_

_- Et quand ils se réveille, qu'ils crient, et qu'ils pleurent_

_Dans tout le ciel, on m'entend rire de bonheur !_

_- Et quand j'en ai envie, face aux enfants très méchants_

_Je les terrifie, avec des cauchemars encore plus effrayants !_

Soudain, l'expression de réjouissance s'envola, pour de nouveau laisser place à sa souffrance intérieure. Adressant un regard à la lune, en l'occurrence le chef des légendes, celle-ci resta muette, et sa peine se fit encore plus grande.

_- Pourtant j'aimerais que les gardiens comprennent_

_Que cette décision, cette vie, n'était pas la mienne_

_Et je n'ai pas le choix ! J'ai du m'y habituer !_

_Et j'aimerais simplement... que tout puisse changer..._

Créant un chemin de sable noir pour dire de descendre la colline sans en devoir faire le tour, il adressa un dernier regard à la lune, toujours muette. Face au mutisme habituel de l'entité lunaire, il s'avança sur la nouvelle route tracée, les mains cependant pas dans son dos, mais entourant ces bras, sa tête baissée, et le visage aussi mélancolique et désespéré que son coeur.

_- Je voudrais faire partie de leur monde_

_Qu'on croit en moi... juste une seconde..._

_Solitude, rejet... sont les prix à payer_

_Pour être devenu... un être oublié..._

Et il disparut dans les ténèbres de la forêt, retournant probablement chez lui, ou continuant de faire sa promenade solitaire au clair de lune...

* * *

_Alors voilà mon petit délire du jour! :D Je ne sais pas si ça existe de faire ce genre de OS mais disons que ça m'a trotté en tête, et j'avais trop envie de l'écrire ! :D l'idée m'est venu en me baladant un soir dehors, seule, en pleine nuit, et y'avais la lune. De plus comme je fredonnais la musique du film, ben voilà ! ^^_

_La chanson est réadaptée, mais ce n'était pas facile à faire ! :D surtout que c'est ma première chanson « remake » ! ^u^ Je l'ai chanté en écrivant et je trouve que ça suit assez bien avec la musique ! :D_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? un petit avis en review ? :3_

_Encore merci d'avoir lu, et de rien pour vous avoir mis la chanson en tête ! XDD_


End file.
